Under the Snow Flakes
by PersianLady
Summary: The love between Karen and Ike has been keeping in secrets from their overprotective brothers for years, since their first meeting as children, but they knew their secret love for each other won't be lasting forever, yet they will do anything to be with each other at any costs, including their loss of honor. Ike Broflovski/Karen McCormick. Warning, lime, profanity, violence etc.


**Under the snow flakes**

**Prologue**

She was now 15-year old, stomping through the thick snow as the flakes kept coming to the small mountain town. In the winter, South Park get's the heaviest snow storms, but she kept walking as if it didn't bother her at all. Rather the opposite, she loved the snow. Snow was for her the purest thing in the world. Despite the frost and cold.  
Finally she was outside of the town, she hated this city with her whole heart, if only she had the courage to leave South Park, she would, but there were so many things that held her back. It wasn't really just the poverty that kept her back, rather opposite. She didn't even mind living in the street as a homeless, if only it was never cold outside, she would stand it. No, she had other reasons for not leaving South Park just yet. She has two older brothers, the oldest one who never bothered and had more or less abandon her family and moved in with his drug-addicted girlfriend.

Her other brother, the blond one used to be her hero and knight shining in armor, but the older she got, the more she knew about his true self and has been avoiding him as much as she just could. It's been years, since the relationship between him and her got strain as he were extremely overprotective, unfair and didn't even allowed her to do anything, while himself being hedonist and hypocritical. She bitterly also remembered how he chased all boys in her age away, every time they tried showing her interest

Another word, all boys in her age were afraid of her big brother and stopped approaching her.

Sometimes she had to flee the household when everyone, including him was extremely drunk and having the both girls and boys invited to his another hedonist party, while she stayed over Ruby, Craig's little sister and her only female friend who never judge her for being poor. Her brother Craig was okay, but he could be cold and creepy. And Craig had a boyfriend Tweek, a coffee addicted teenager who could hardly relax, but she liked Tweek as a friend who was more like a family member to her than her own family and sometimes she helps him voluntarily at his parents cafeteria and she gets extra money for it. Tweek has been lately the one who comforted her, giving advice, lulling her and even let her sleep over. Platonic and nothing else because she didn't want it other way around, even though Tweek turned out to be handsome, but he was already taken and wouldn't end the relationship with Craig. Despite the difficulties, they had the strong soul-mate bond nobody ever manage to break. Her parents had for not long ago, been arrested and had to sit in one more year in prison for the assault and drug possession, so she and her brother had to fend for themselves, since their eldest brother couldn't care less about anything, but his own issues.

No, her reason for staying was rather for the boy, a boy she had secretly learned to know for years.

* * *

The young boy was waiting at the pond whose water has turned into the ice and normally he would put the skates and start practicing the ice hockey, but it was snowing at the same time and it wasn't the reason he was standing near the pond. Ice Hockey was the only sport he truly loved and cherish from the bottom of his heart, a sport that reminds him a lot about his homeland. He was now 13-year old, yet he wasn't like any 13-year old kids. He was rather extremely thoughtful and mysterious, very few knew what kind of person he really was. There were many things he never even knew what he exactly wanted or thinking. Ever since in a very early age, he had learned not to be too open about his true thoughts. It was as if the true thoughts never existed in this hellhole town, where everyone has to act in certain roles to fit in.

Yes, he skipped a few grades, because of his high IQ and ended up in high school earlier than other pupils in his age.  
Most of his current classmates were 15-16-years old and he was pretty much outcast, ever since he started going to kindergarten already at 3-year old kid. Sometimes he wished he never was born a genius, but just as a regular boy who played and hanged out with other boys in his age, like his big brother who was for sure smart and nerdy, but he had at least social life.

The boy had extremely few friends in his life, only one boy close to his age who ever bothered hanging out with, was Firkle. A Goth kid, who hated this world so much ever since he took his first steps as a child. Either way, they were good friends, because unlike everyone else, only Firkle understood him and never once acted judgmental. But when he turned 12, things started changing, he got early interest over the girls, but none of the girls in his age were interested in him and he thought they were so stupid and immature. He couldn't stand them, especially not the girls from small towns. However there was the girl, who took an interest in him, but she was not the girl he was ever supposed to be with at all.

* * *

It actually started from five years ago, when he was just 8 and there were slumber party and his big brother's friends were coming over. There were mostly three boys, his brother hanged around with, but this time one of his friends brought his sibling, a little sister whom he couldn't just leave, because of his family problem. The girl with copper blonde hair with grey eyes was then 10-year old and seemed very anxious and shy. She hardly talked at all and always had an old doll with her and clinging to her older brother.

While the older boys were playing video games and fighting for silly things, he walked over to the girl and asked her what her favorite drink as he suddenly looked straightly at her. His ice blue eyes were fierce and passionate, once he encounters over something that made him liking. The girl's trembling eyes, begin fading away and instead saw right in his beautiful eyes and his dark hair with pale skin and she begin smiling for a long time and replied Pepsi. He simply walked off and came shortly back with both bottles, full of Pepsi and gave the bottle to her. They simply sat together and drank the bottle and enjoying together in peace with the less words. It was then their secret friendship formed.

* * *

She was now freezing as walking through to the pond, hoping he was there as agreed to another secret meeting. She softly prays with the air in her breath that he was there waiting for her, probably the last time they ever will meet each other at the pond, like they used to do in the very beginning as children. Stopping suddenly from walking, she could hear the sudden sound, but it turned out to be the sound of the wind who was blowing strongly while snow flakes were kept coming, but then she finally saw him and he in turn could hear somebody running towards him and he turns around, full covered with a blue thick scarf with a dark blue jacket, black jeans and his dark blue thick winter hat.

She recognized him since she knew he always wore a lot of blue attires. He was all blue, as his eyes beautiful and timeless like sky, while she was wearing her light thick green jacket with white garnet hat and her grey tighter pants with pink winter boots. Finally they were no longer far away as they walked over and embraced each other and feeling each others breath from mouths to noses. Once they embraced, they pulled slightly back only to look at each others eyes, his eyes were bright as he whispers softly:

"Karen..." as his hands were touching her shoulders. She looked kindly at him with forming tears in her eyes.

"Ike," she whispered, leaning her lips on his mouth, mildly kissing him, he kissed her back, but there was no tongue, just chaste and innocent lips touching each other.

* * *

_The author's note: I actually never thought I would try another fanfiction, but I guess it's worth a shot, so go ahead review about the text or about the couple. Ike and Karen? Do you think they would be a great couple, if they got older? _


End file.
